Polyamines are fundamentally interesting reaction components for the isocyanate polyaddition process because they give rise to products which contain the stable urea linkage. One disadvantage in this connection is the high reactivity of this class of compounds, which makes even ordinary mixing of the reactants difficult and completely prevents the preparation of mixtures having a long pot life or storage life. Many amines are even further limited in their use by their volatility and physiological action.
These disadvantages of this technically interesting class of substances can be obviated by using the cycloaminals according to the present invention.